herofandomcom-20200223-history
Luke Gianni
Luke Gianni is a painting artist in the TV series Fashion House. He is the love interest of Michelle Miller. History Luke was painting pictures to sell for his art show but lately he was going through a dry spell. At the time he was currently in a relationship with a model named Tania Ford. Later on in the night he went to go see his mother Maria Gianni's fashion show because Tania was in it. While watching, he saw a woman named Michelle Miller who he was quite smitten with, and she had instantly became his muse. When they met he also finds out that Michelle was there to support her friend Nikki Clark who also was a model and was in the fashion show. Once the show was over he was able to say goodbye to Michelle before she left for the night. Days later Luke would see Michelle, working at his mother's company, and over time, before he got serious with her, he broke up with Tania. He and Michelle became friends and was able to take things slow with her until eventually they would become something more. At some point, he would encounter Michelle's soon-to-be ex husband, Lance Miller. This got the attention of Maria and she ended up trying different methods to break them up. At first glance Maria had Michelle go on a business trip with another employer, John Cotter. Maria wanted John to seduce Michelle, ruin her in Luke's eyes, and then break her spirit. But when that failed, Maria had a plan "B" she invited Luke to join her with William Chandler, Luke's brother-in-law who he didn't know of at that time, but for now he was a friend ready to become Luke's father-in-law. And her assistant Lexi Walker who Maria thinks is deem-able to marry Luke, as Luke and William, went off Maria drugged his drink as Luke came back and drank it, he then went back home with Lexi and passed out. Maria told Lexi to seduce Luke and to see him ruined in Michelle's eyes. Even though Lexi didn't seduce Luke, Michelle got to Luke's apartment and saw him with Lexi thinking that he cheated on her, Luke had no idea what happened or why Lexi was in his bed, but they broke up as Luke tried to apologize and find out what happened that night. The wedding was here and Luke was still not successful in getting Michelle back. As the wedding took place when it came to the "I do's", William shocked Luke as he said no to Maria. The entire wedding fiasco was one big set-up orchestrated by Sophia Blakely, William's mother. When Luke went to confront William. William explained why he did what he did to Maria, come to find out that Luke's real father was not Antonio Gianni who Maria married before he died, but Charles Blakely. Charles was Sophia's wife before Maria seduced him and ended up marrying him, she didn't like the idea of Charles making money by creating art. But when she became pregnant with Luke, she left Charles, and Charles soon after the heartbreak committed suicide. Luke didn't want to believe him, but before he left, William suggested that he should go take a DNA test. When he got to Maria's house he was there to break up the fight between Maria and Sophia. Luke told Maria that he went to confront William about what happened at the wedding, yet he only asked her about who his real father was. At first Maria refused to answer, but when he told her he was getting a DNA test, it was only then Maria came clean to tell him about Charles being his real father. Luke became devastated that his life has been a lie thanks to Maria. The bond that he and Maria share would begin to unravel as he would find out answers from everywhere. First about Maria drugging him, Michelle would soon forgive him and apologize as she found out from Lexi that Maria drugged him which would explain why he couldn't remember anything about that night. Luke, who still loves Maria enough to care, didn't want to believe that she did, But he would soon find out from Lexi. Soon after, he and Michelle got back together. He also found out from William, that over the years Maria stole from his trust fund and was left with not even a penny to his name. But even with all that she has done to him, Maria would still make an effort to break up his relationship with Michelle. One day as Luke and Michelle would go out for a walk, they get back to Nikki's apartment and find flowers near the entrance of her apartment, thinking that it was William giving Nikki the flowers, the card he was anxious to read was for Michelle from Lance who was now recently her ex-husband, thanking her for his aid as Lance got his leg hurt by Maria using his baseball bat as they tried going for the Florence Nightingale effect, Luke was able to blow off some steam but soon he and Michelle would break up when he saw her with Lance in Nikki's apartment after seeing Maria in the hospital unaware that she was faking the heart attack. Luke was preparing to go to New York as more truths and incidents was revealed to him, like Lance working with Maria to sabotage Michelle's company in order to take down William and to cover his debt, Luke's best friend Michael Bauer sleeping with Maria when Maria took advantage of Michael's distraught over Nikki, When William and Maria put each other away in jail for the crimes they made, John Cotter's involvement in Maria's plan to break up his relationship with Michelle the first time around, when Maria pushed Nikki down a flight of stairs which resulted in her miscarriage, and when Maria bought Michelle's company with the help of Lexi who betrayed Michelle. At the fashion show Luke, was confronting Maria about her lies and the recent spiteful deeds that she had done, telling her that all she did was push away Michelle from him which was Maria's form of protecting him. Maria apologized but he couldn't find it in his heart to forgive her, he saw her once again on the catwalk as she apologized to both Michelle and Luke but suddenly she got shot and was taken to the hospital. When Luke was being interrogated by Detective Hart, Maria's lawyer Clive informed Luke that Maria died. Luke, still distraught by his mother's death, was still able to get through the interrogation. After that he went to William to see if he or Sophia killed her, but he told him that neither he nor Sophia killed her. The next morning he grieved over his mother's death. Before Maria's funeral, Michelle, who got back from seeing Lance as she had suspected that it was him who killed Maria, was able to tell Luke and Detective Hart about Lance's involvement with Maria which had much more to it. Not only Lance had a debt to repay to William but Maria did too. She had to come up with the money that she owed him or lose her company to him. Desperate to keep her company from William, Maria asked Lance about a silent investor. Lance introduce Maria to his latest client, a thug Eddie Zarouvian, who paid off Maria's debt. However, Maria didn't know about Eddie's money laundering until after the congressman Jeffrey Spangler, finds out about it after they traced the paper trail through a check Maria made to William to cover her debt. Maria had Lance wear a wire to save herself, giving Eddie motive to wanting to kill her. Soon after Luke and Michelle joined Michael and Nikki to attend Maria's funeral. While inside the funeral, people who loved or hated Maria had "paid" all kinds of homage which began to sicken Luke, when Luke spoke up he vented about finding justice to Maria's killer and suspected everyone even Michelle, and especially Nikki. After the funeral, he went to Maria's to do storage and was planning to put Maria's house and the company to sell, while Michelle was at Nikki's apartment. Soon after he gets a call from John Cotter stating that he knows who shot Maria and is willing to tell him who did it for a price. He met John at the bar in which he offered up a name, but he also had something else: the gun that was used to kill Maria with the murderer's fingerprints still on it. John was using this as leverage to strike a deal with Luke, the murder weapon for full control of Maria's company, however Luke had set John up by bringing the police with him as John was charge with extortion, obstruction of justice, and as an accessory to murder. Michelle called Luke and told him about Lance being dead, because after Lance had Michelle meet up with him, he got caught by Eddie's men. And while escaping them he got run over by a car. Michelle at the time thought that Eddie indirectly killed Lance and that he also killed Maria, but Luke after getting a name now knows that Eddie didn't kill Maria, however Michelle was still convinced because she told him that Lance had important papers which connects Eddie to all of his launderings. Unbeknownst to Michelle, Eddie and his men were right outside the door, and when Nikki went to answer it, they barged in, first knocking Nikki down, next, shooting Michael twice, in which then, did Eddie ended up kidnapping Michelle. Luke and Detective Hart were too late to getting to Nikki's apartment. Whilst there, Luke remembered that Michelle told him about Lance hiding evidence specifically in his safe at his house. Knowing that's where Michelle and Eddie would be, he rushed over there and was able to get there in time. However while eavesdropping, Eddie, who had Michelle at gunpoint, was mere moments away from killing her. Luke was unaware of one of the men that was behind him and had brought him to Eddie in which then if Michelle didn't give Eddie the papers, he would kill Luke. She brought them to Lance's bedroom where the safe is, and had opened it up to give Eddie the papers while holding a gun as well. Michelle shot one of the men that was holding Luke and Eddie shot the other man holding Luke accidentally. While Eddie's head man went back downstairs to kill Michelle, Luke successfully took down Eddie as he sent him flying down a flight of stairs. He also was able to see the man Eddie sent, down on the ground as well courtesy of Michelle as the two were reunited as they embraced, Detective Hart and a few other cops who got a call from Nikki were there to arrest Eddie and his men. Luke soon filled Michelle in on what John did and told them, and informed her that it was Tania who killed Maria. Luke and Michelle got to the hospital to check up on Nikki and Michael after they told them what happened. As Luke and Michelle talked about Luke's move to New York, Michelle told him that she didn't want him to go without her. Yet Luke agreed only to tell her that he didn't want to go without her either. It was also at that point that Michelle finally told Luke that she loved him when all this time it was Luke kept telling her that he loved her. They along with Michael and Nikki were able to give the House of Gianni one last look before they all left with Luke and Michelle leaving to go to New York. Category:Male Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:In Love